


Forbidden Taste

by Jinbeizaki



Series: GalliRei Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki
Summary: The taste of chocolate was now feeling bitter in his mouth. Porco had played him, Reiner should have known better that he was being tricked.Porco was not his friend. He was his rival in obtaining one of the Nine Titans. No matter how he felt towards him, Reiner would be the one to receive that power and making his mother and father proud. His parents would be able to live together with him and he would be the happiest. So…He did not need chocolate.[In which Porco gives Reiner chocolate for Valentine's Day]
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Series: GalliRei Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156304
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Forbidden Taste

**Author's Note:**

> **GalliRei Week** Day 3 : GalliRei as children
> 
> This was supposed to be a combined work for day 3+5 aka Valentine's Day. But then I got an idea for day 5 (a follow-up to this when they're older) so in the meantime enjoy this first part where Porco and Reiner are still innocent children.
> 
> And let's also pretend Valentine's Day is a thing in the SNK universe.

“Take this.” Porco pushed a small box towards him, his face incredibly red. Was he having a fever? It was still freezing outside, after all.

Suspiciously, Reiner stared at it though still not holding it. “What is it?”

“Can't you tell?!” Porco exclaimed, both incredulous and annoyed.

This made him panic a little.

Was it something he should be able to recognize? Did he forget something back in Galliard's place last time he visited Marcel and Porco? Perhaps it was something Porco mentioned he would give him? No matter how hard Reiner was trying to speculate what could be inside that box, it was to no avail. His eyes might give away that he had no idea since Porco seemed even more pissed off than before.

“Just take it already!” The box was pressed harder against his chest before Porco turned around, leaving it behind.

“Wait!” Reiner had managed to catch the box before it fell on the ground but Porco was long gone. He had to hurry as well to be home, their training had lasted longer and the curfew would be in place pretty soon.

During the trip back home, Reiner stared at the box, confused. It was not his birthday yet. Nor anyone's else in his family. So why giving him whatever this was? Maybe it was supposed to be given to someone else and Porco just found him as he was leaving the headquarters? Then again, the other should have told him so instead of remaining cryptic.

Just a glance.

The longer he was gazing at this box, the more curious Reiner was getting to the point that he was starting to be paranoid. No way it was a bomb. Taking a quick glance would not hurt, right?

Reiner started to unwrap it as best as he could without ruining the red paper packaging around the box. It was cute, no way it was done by Porco. Perhaps, it was a gift from Marcel or their parents? Upon more ministration, the box was opened at last and what resided in there was a mere black rectangle. After all his wild speculation, it was a bit of a letdown. However, Porco’s reaction while giving it to him must signify there was some deeper meaning.

What was that anyway?

Poking at the black thing, Reiner realized that it came off as fragile with how thin it was. Upon touching it yet, his fingers were now smelling different from usual. Reiner took a deep breath curiously and confirmed that it was coming from that thing still in the box.

It smelled delicious!

Was this food? Did Porco give him food? Reiner's stomach growled at the thought, he had been starving all day since he missed lunch due to the punishment for coming last in their races. It was often lately that he would return home hungry unfortunately…

Porco must have been worried about him and this was why he gave him whatever food this was. Bringing it to his lips, Reiner tried a tentative lick. Maybe it was not food but soap all things considered. Yet, the taste was too amazing for him to have gotten it wrong. It **was** food!

One that Reiner had never seen nor tasted.

He licked it more before taking a small bite into it. He didn't want to eat everything, eager to save a part for his mother. She was surely starving too, for all the sacrifice she was doing to feed him well every day. The food crunched under his teeth and then it was melting inside his mouth. Reiner could not help sighing in pleasure.

It was the best thing he had ever tasted in his whole life!

Even better than his mother's cooking which was already very good. Though he wondered, how did Porco get something like that. He did not remember the Galliard brothers having any of this during lunches or at their house. Reiner would make sure to thank him the next day while he would ask more about it to his mother once home.

She would know about this delicious food for sure!

“Looks like someone got lucky for Valentine's Day.” The guard by the internment zone mentioned, pointing at him as he had just finished swallowing his bite. Reiner looked up at them, confused.

“Valentine's day?”

“What? Aren't Eldians celebrating that too? Didn't Marley teach you better?”

At the accusatory tone, Reiner panicked. No, no, he did not know what they mean but he would search and learn about it, promise. He would become an honorary Marleyan, he would be good. Please, give him a chance!

“Wait, was it a Marleyan who gave this to you?” The other guard asked before he could say a word, his eyes staring at the box still in Reiner’s hands.

“N-No sir, it was another warrior candidate. An Eldian, sir.” Reiner answered, fearing that a lie here was not going to end well. It was never ending well to lie to a Marleyan officer after all.

Was it all a trap? Had Porco given him this knowing it was potentially forbidden?

Thankfully, the faces of the guards softened, one even laughing at that.

“Good. Make sure to thank her then. She must have sacrificed lots of money to give this to you.”

Reiner wanted to correct the misunderstanding since no, it was not Annie nor Pieck that gave him this. However, this seemed to be his chance to escape without causing more troubles. He nodded and walked ahead, his hands still shaking. Only once he was out of the Marleyans officers’ sights did Reiner took a deep breath to calm his hammering heartbeats from the sudden rush of adrenalin.

So, whatever this food was, it was expensive? Of course, it must be judging how crazy delicious it was, but then why would Porco waste so much for him? Did he not hate his guts? Was it his way to ask for forgiveness? And what was about that? Valentine’s day? Was it a day about becoming friends?

Now, Reiner was even more confused than when Porco gave this box to him. He hurried running home, careful of not letting even a piece of that food falling down nonetheless.

“Mom? I'm home!” Reiner called out once he opened the door. He could hear her footsteps moving closer.

“Welcome home, Rei— what is it around your mouth?” His mother asked, stopping in her tracks, staring at him surprised.

Did he get something there? He did not fall down today though. He kept the box in one hand before passing his thumb around his lips with the other and did notice something black once he glanced at it. It must be that food when he licked it!

“Ah, this is from it.” Reiner showed the opened box to his mother. She beamed at it immediately, walking closer to him.

“Reiner that's marvelous, who gave it to you?” She stroked the corners of his lips with her thumbs to finish cleaning him up.

“Porco.” Reiner grinned proudly, there was no trouble in telling the truth to his mother. She was going to be relieved that Porco was now his friend! Reiner got ahold of the remaining piece.

“I kept a piece for y—”

“You can't keep it! Throw it away!”

The sudden shouts startled Reiner, looking up at his mother. Her face had turned into panic and disgust all of the sudden. She tried to grab the box out of his hand as well as the food before Reiner could press it to his chest tightly.

“No wait, it's expensive and good. Please don't!” Reiner's tears were starting to form in his eyes at the thought of Porco sacrificing money for it to be wasted. He wanted to become Porco's friend!

“Reiner, no boys should give this to you! It's forbidden.” His mother explained, placing her hands onto his shoulders. She was now at his height, on her knees, making it impossible to look away from her.

At those words, Reiner’s distress increased. “Forbidden?” Was it the reason why those Marleyan officers expected the contributor to be a girl? What would have happened to Porco if he had told them the truth then? Was Porco out of his mind for giving him something forbidden? What did that make him then since he accepted it? Was it a trap all along?

“Listen Reiner, today we are the 14th of February. On this date, girls give boys chocolate to express their feelings. Eldians had been allowed to do this Marleyan tradition so we should be grateful if an Eldian girl gives you chocolate.” Her voice was soft, slow whenever she taught him all those things, they were not bothering instructing that in the warrior program.

Reiner nodded in understanding, calming down. He would be grateful if an Eldian girl gave him chocolate, yes. That food was called chocolate, as expected his mother knew everything.

“But for a boy to give another boy a chocolate is forbidden. This is an act of the devil. That is why we should throw it away, do you understand?” She encouraged him by showing her hand expectantly in front of her son.

“Yes.” Reiner placed the box along with the piece of chocolate onto his mother's palm and looked down. “I am sorry.” The taste of chocolate was now feeling bitter in his mouth. Porco had played him, Reiner should have known better that he was being tricked.

Porco was not his friend. He was his rival in obtaining one of the Nine Titans. No matter how he felt towards him, Reiner would be the one to receive that power and making his mother and father proud. His parents would be able to live together with him and he would be the happiest. So…

He did not need chocolate.

“Good. You did not know better, Reiner. It is all right.” His mother stood up and headed towards the trash can in the kitchen to throw it away. “Tell no one about this incident. But stay away from that Porco. He is clearly a bad Eldian.”

Reiner nodded once more, holding his pants in his fists ashamed of what he had done. He had tasted the chocolate, accepting the gift. Did it make him a devil Eldian too? Why was his heart throbbing in pain when seeing the box being tossed out? This had been a trap, Porco had played him...

Why had he looked this way when handing him that box? Why was he acting this embarrassed? Wasn't he going to get into trouble himself for giving that chocolate to Reiner? Was all the money he must have spent worth the trouble of making him a bad Eldian?

Reiner did not understand.

The next day, as Reiner was getting ready, he glanced once more at the trash can. He had been unable to wash away the bitter taste the chocolate left, even after the countless times he had brushed his teeth. There was a knot in his stomach also, the apprehension of seeing Porco again.

Despite his mother’s warnings, it was not like he could avoid him. They were warrior candidates, staying most of their days together in training. They even had close combat lessons today! Reiner realized in dread.

Shouldn't he denounce Porco? He was a bad Eldian. But then... The taste in his mouth also made him complicit already. It was too late. If only he had known better about this weird tradition…

“Reiner! Good morning.” Bertolt waved when he spotted him in the street heading towards the gate. The familiar face was able to ease some of his stress, thankfully.

“’Morning.” Reiner smiled. It was going to be all right, no one knew what had happened.

They made their way together to the headquarters. Reiner was grateful to not be alone when he pretended to be too concentrated in their conversation to notice the Galliard brothers. He was aware it was bad to use Bertolt without explanation… But his palms were getting sweatier than even his friend's ones at the thought of Porco close to him.

One escape was only postponing the inevitable, unfortunately. Soon enough, Reiner heard Porco's voice calling him.

“We should hurry or we'll be late...” Reiner mumbled, pointing at the door where their first class was going to be held. His hands clenched on his pants to try to dry them, his eyes looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him.

He was a bad Eldian, what he did was disgusting and he had to avoid him, Reiner reminded himself of upon hearing Porco's frustrated sigh. He agreed miraculously to let that discussion go for the moment but Reiner feared that time when he would have no more excuses.

For the rest of the day, all Reiner could focus on was avoiding Porco. Not even commander Magath's words seemed to make it all the way into his ears. This was why Reiner ended up being punished for not paying enough attention to the class. Even though this was the worst to be scolded once more, not feeling his legs anymore from the countless laps he ran was not something he enjoyed, yet he had to admit that this allowed him to avoid Porco during lunch time.

For the rest of the evening, during close combat practices, Reiner had made sure to pick Annie as his partner. No one would willingly want to be her opponent so it was not like she would refuse even if she surely disliked him.

Today could be the day he finally beat her! It would kill two birds with one stone!

Unfortunately, most of the class was spent lying down on his back for Reiner. His body was throbbing in pain and humiliation for not winning even once. She was barely giving an ear on what the instructor was even telling her, using techniques Reiner had never seen nor learned.

Well, she was a warrior candidate so obviously she ought to be strong. It was an evidence she would inherit a Titan despite her lack of cooperation.

At least, all this soreness was not for nothing since thanks to that he did manage to make it through the day without talking to—

“Reiner!”

Reiner froze in his tracks. You had to be kidding him?! He was almost out of the building! So close to having made it! Quick, he had to think of something...

Anything…

His eyes searched around an escape but unfortunately Bertolt was already long gone. Reiner had purposefully spent more time cleaning up after practice so that all the warrior candidates would already be gone.

So, why was Porco still there by the headquarters’ railings?! But then it made Reiner realize something.

“Ah sorry, I have to hurry up before the curfew...” He mentioned ahead of dashing in a sprint as fast as he could without turning around. Staying any longer near Porco would make him a bad Eldian and he was good! He had to be or else his father would never come back!

“You! Wait, idiot!” Porco growled from behind him.

Reiner tried to run faster. However, if he bumped into any Marleyan then he would be casted away from the warrior program. Besides, he was exhausted from the anxious day and the sleepless rest he had the night before.

Porco caught his wrist, half way before they were to the checkpoint and the internment zone. They were both panting as soon as they stopped running.

“As if... You could... Lose me...”

Porco was right, no matter how hard he tried, currently Reiner was behind him in running. Unlike him, Porco must have not feared bumping into a Marleyan since he was already bad.

Still, he lost once more to Porco.

“We need to hurry... The curfew...” Reiner muttered, trying to break free from that grip. It was not so much an excuse anymore seeing how the sun was already set. If he was so sure of not losing to him then why was Porco still not freeing his wrist?

“There’s still time. I won't be long, just listen to me.”

Was it all right? To listen to what Porco had to say? Reiner was curious, having questions on his own as well but his mother... They were stuck in an alley since he headed there to avoid the crowded streets to shake Porco off. At least, there was no one who could hear them, who could denounce them...

Nodding slowly, Reiner glanced up for the first time of the day at Porco’s face. He looked like a mess, strands of hair sticking to his forehead, his red cheeks heated up after that run. That chat must be important for him so maybe… It was not going to make him a bad Eldian to just listen.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Porco scowled, seeking answers instead of just talking.

Wait, so Reiner had to speak as well? Once again, he had tricked him…

“I am not.” He lied, hoping for Porco to go straight to the point. If he was late home, his mother would worry and search for him. She would know he was with Porco despite her warnings...

"You are."

"I'm not..."

“ **You are!** ” Porco shouted, startling Reiner.

His amber eyes looked around in fear that this loud and exasperating scream caught people's attention in the nearby street. Thankfully, no one was seemingly bothering even looking at them.

“...Is it because of _that_?” Porco’s voice was a lot lower than before, his cheeks suddenly redder despite not running anymore. Reiner was facing him again but this time, it was Porco who was avoiding looking at his eyes.

“That?” Reiner wondered, was he referring to the chocolate or something else? Before he got it wrong and them potentially arguing, it was best to ask for clarification although it was making him stay with Porco longer.

“Yeah _that_. What I gave you yesterday. Was it not good?”

 _No, it was very good, the best food I’ve ever tasted_ , Reiner desired to answer but that would make him a bad Eldian. His mother and him would be sent to Paradis because of that truth. It was best to lie, no matter how Porco would take this. It had all been a trap, right?

“Yes, it was disgusting.”

Not the chocolate, but the fact that Porco was the one who gave it to him.

Reiner noticed how those words seemed defeating to the other yet. His head lowered itself, his hands tightening into fists and suddenly Reiner was scared Porco would hit him.

“I see.”

The way Porco muttered those words had been worse than a punch to his face. It was not the face of someone who would be losing his opportunity to trap Reiner. No, it was as if…

Why was he so much affected by this? Did he not know?

Wait, what if he did not?

“You can't give this to a boy, Porco.” Reiner explained. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, maybe Porco was not a bad Eldian he simply did not know. Just like Reiner when he tasted and enjoyed that chocolate.

There was still a way to save him! His mother would be so proud of him from helping another Eldian repenting for his sins!

“What?!" Porco argued back, confirming Reiner's idea that this was just a misconception of that weird Marleyan tradition.

If he taught him, he would be saved, they would both be saved even! And then, they could become proper friends as Reiner initially wished!

“Porco, Valentine's day is for girls to give boys chocolate. It's forbidden and disgusting for a boy to give chocolate to another boy. But it is alright you didn't know, I was the sa—”

“No, my parents told me it was alright to give this chocolate to you!”

Reiner blinked, unsure of what to utter next. He had made sure to repeat his mother’s words. But what could he say to this? Why would Porco’s parents not know about this? His name did not sound girlish so it was not like they could have thought this 'Reiner' Porco wanted to give chocolate was a girl. Besides, they saw him few times already.

“Not like it matters anyway since you didn't like it.” Porco added, his brows frowning and his eyes glaring at him. His hands hidden in the pockets of his pants, clearly annoyed with him.

 _That's not true_ , Reiner wished to clarify.

Denying this assumption that he did not enjoy the chocolate and was only following his mother's teaching. But Porco was already walking away from him. It was better this way... He could not go against his mother’s teachings. Whatever Porco's parents told him, if his mother mentioned it was forbidden and bad it means it must be.

She would never lie to him!

Yet, Reiner's stomach was not feeling well with all of this. The bitter taste of chocolate still remaining in his mouth even after a few days passed. It was heavy on his tongue, preventing him from speaking up to his mother asking her more about what if, maybe, she was possibly wrong on that matter?

Perhaps, since it was all right for Galliard's family, it meant that it could be fine to accept Porco's gift. To thank him at the very least seemed to be the right thing to do after all the trouble he seemed to have gone through for that chocolate…

Reiner never mustered the courage to speak up to his mother as he continuously lied about how indeed he was ignoring Porco. The truth being that _he_ was not the one to ignore the other since that day…

Their relationship had degraded quickly as training continued to be harsh. Porco always kept glaring at him whenever their eyes would meet, Marcel was there trying to get in between them before Porco could punch Reiner for attempting to reach out to him.

“Can I talk to you?” Reiner pleaded. His eyes glued to the ground just in case.

It was getting warmer again and with that their pants had been replaced by shorts. It was more painful whenever he would fall on the ground as his knees were evidence of it by being covered in bruises.

“Sure. What is it?” Marcel agreed in an instant.

He was always so nice to Reiner even now, despite the way his relationship with Porco had been for the past few months. Unaware of how his mother kept calling his brother a devil Eldian. It could not be true, Porco would never do something to put his family in danger, after all. He was working so hard to become a warrior too!

“Do you know where to find chocolate?”

“Huh?” Marcel was taken aback by that question and looked around them. He stayed quiet for a second, maybe hoping for Reiner to repeat himself. Yet, it was impossible. Reiner was still unsure himself about all of this.

“Is it for Porco?” Marcel wondered then. The way Reiner's grip on his shorts tightened at the mention of his brother’s name was giving all of it away for Marcel. Nonetheless, he did not point that out, letting the other the occasion to confirm it aloud.

“Yes…” Reiner’s voice was barely above a whisper before he rushing to add an explanation. “If I give it back to him, maybe we could become friends.”

Reiner had thought about this a lot, on how to make things all right. Even how to return to how things were before. He missed Porco's smile, the way they could laugh together with Marcel, Bertholdt and even Annie sometimes would join them! He missed their small argument on trivial things like that time few days before Marcel’s birthday when they quarreled on what to get him. Even when Porco picking on him, it was still better than pure hatred…

Since that damn Valentine's day, it seemed like they would not be able to stand even two feet apart. Porco would always seek physical conflicts with him every single time he could not ignore him. If only, maybe, he had been sincere about that chocolate, it would have prevented all of that.

There was no way Reiner could reconcile his mother’s opinion on this while telling the truth yet. Buying a new piece of chocolate to make up for the one Porco gave him seemed the best solution then. They would be able to forget about this day and return to how things were like before, or at least this was what Reiner wished…

“Reiner, do you know what it means to give someone chocolate on that day?” Marcel suddenly questioned.

Their break would not last forever and Porco might return from the bathroom soon. They did not have much time...

“Girls do that to express their feelings to boys.” Reiner repeated what his mother taught him that day though he had no idea what feelings she meant.

He had assumed Porco's chocolate was to become friends, for them to acknowledge one another’s struggle in becoming a warrior… That he had a right to be there among all of them.

“Porco likes you, Reiner.” Marcel's hand reached for his shoulder, patting him there with a frown. “Giving him back chocolate will not help the situation if you don't feel the same way.”

Reiner's eyes widened as he gasped at those words. Porco liked him? _Him_? No way... But then it was Marcel, he would not lie to him about his brother’s feelings. “Are you sure?” He inquired, completely forgetting the information he initially sought.

“Don't tell him I said it to you but... Yeah. He thinks you hate him, telling me you disliked the chocolate. Is it not true?” Marcel glanced around, just in case. He would be in trouble for discussing such matters if he was caught by Porco.

Reiner looked back down. So, it was how Porco felt due to his lie? Marcel, at least, had not treated him the same way his brother did or else both the siblings would be arguing with him. The way Marcel asked for confirmation seemed like the turning point. If Reiner persisted with that lie, Marcel might hate his guts as well, making the situation even worse than before.

He should have not talked about this to Marcel. Bertholdt could have known where to find chocolate...

“I... It's complicated.” Reiner finally muttered. Would Marcel denounce him for being a bad Eldian?

“You don't have to buy him a chocolate, just tell him the truth.”

Yeah, as if Reiner could do that… Yet, Marcel had not told him that it was forbidden, not mentioned anything about how disgusting he was for wanting to give Porco a chocolate. Maybe it was the whole Galliard’s family that was bad? But then Marcel was so strong and nice, it was obvious he was the most likely to become a warrior among them! He could not be bad, just like…

“Marcel!” Reiner looked up at that shout, the knot in his stomach twisting so much that he felt sick. Marcel let go of his shoulder upon hearing his brother's voice.

“Let's go!” Porco did not even bothered looking at Reiner, only glaring at his brother. He was focused on getting as far away as possible from him. Yet, Marcel did not seem to agree as he grabbed Porco's arm and dragged him back in front of Reiner.

“He has something to tell you, listen to him.” Marcel winked at Reiner before letting go of his brother's arm and leaving them behind by running. No one could catch up to him with how fast he was as they stared hopelessly at him.

Wait… _Now?_

This was the worst.

Marcel was too optimistic, thinking that they would be able to talk about this matter without any help. This was why Reiner had also hoped to buy a piece of chocolate so that the situation would be easier to explain than with words. Saying it aloud still felt forbidden to him, trying to forget his mother’s words as best as he could.

“What do you want?” Porco spat at him, his hazel eyes were glaring.

Lately, Reiner was growing taller, making it harder to not look at the other's face without having to lean his head downward. Yet, it was the only way for him to speak up, staring at Porco’s rage written all over his face was only confirming his mother’s warnings.

“I... I wanted to apologize... About what I said…” Reiner started, unsure of where he was heading with this. His hands were fumbling over the wrinkles on his shorts in an attempt to calm himself. His voice was barely above a whisper in fear that someone could listen to him, anyone who would denounce them.

However, it seemed like no one at all could hear him.

“What was that? Speak louder already! We don't have much time.”

“Sorry... For what... I said...” Reiner's voice was growing quieter again at each word but it was louder than beforehand.

They indeed did not have much time left. Not only thinking about their coming class but also in general. They were soon going to be graded. They would be knowing which ones were going to inherit a Titan, which ones were going to be left behind...

And Reiner feared he would be among the latter category.

“About what?” Porco sighed, his words giving away that there were too many occasions for him to apologize and he did not know which one Reiner meant specifically.

“About that time...with the chocolate.” At Reiner's answer, Porco tensed.

His body was frozen in reaction but Reiner kept his line of sight low, not wanting to witness that pain expression he saw that day when he lied to him.

“Forget about that already!” Porco argued, still being the angriest whenever Reiner or anyone else would bring back Valentine's day.

It had been the worst when Zeke had inquired whether they had received anything at all a few days after. Reiner had remained uncomfortable and silent throughout the discussion, fueling Porco's anger. This was not what he wanted, for the situation to worsen again so he took a deep breath, his grip on his shorts tightening.

He was going to say it! His mother was not here, no one would know if he said it!

“The chocolate was delicious!” His voice being louder than he expected, Reiner anxiously casted a glance over them afterwards. There was still no one. It was all right!

“Huh?!” Porco did not seem to agree though.

Reiner managed to find enough courage to gaze up at him, thinking that Porco would have been happy to know the truth. Instead, he looked puzzled. Taken aback at that affirmation coming out of nowhere. Maybe he did not understand, Reiner realized so he continued speaking.

“It was the best food I ever had!” Only then did his words seem to get into Porco who grabbed his collar tightly, his face still furious despite having learned the truth.

“Why did you lie to me then?!”

Reiner gulped, all the courage he had mustered up was now leaving him so fast. He could not help shivering when Porco caught him, closing his eyes tightly in expectation of a punch. It never came. The grip even loosened a bit allowing him to try to defend his past actions.

“I'm sorry I had to...” Reiner muttered.

“You had to?! What does that even mean?!” Porco was not backing down, pushing Reiner away while still holding his collar. It almost made him lose balance if not for his hands gripping at Porco's shirt.

“My mother… She said you are a devil Eldian for giving it to me!” He explained only to be met with more confusion in Porco's face. The more this conversation lasted, the more he was disobeying his mother's words and this scared Reiner so much that it was making him a devil Eldian as well...

Was it all right to tell Porco all of this?

“Huh?! What is wrong with your mother?!”

Reiner's old habit returned to him quickly at this comment. He would defend his mother! She was the most righteous Eldian in Liberio and only desired to protect him! Reiner would allow Porco to be angry at him but if he spoke ill of his mother, he would be fighting like nothing before.

“She's right! I looked for it and Valentine's day is a Marleyan tradition where a girl gives boys chocolate, not boys to boys!”

During the last months he had sought information without having to ask a Marleyan about it, nor having to talk about it with his mother by sneaking in a library. If he dared to mention Valentine’s day with anyone, even an Eldian, he feared they would question his sudden interest for it, leading to them to learn how bad Porco and Reiner had been for giving and accepting this forbidden gift.

Why could Porco not understand that he was doing this for his sake too?!

“As if they care what Eldians do! Boys can give other boys chocolate!”

Reiner was taken aback by this answer, was it...

“ **Braun! Galliard!** ” Commander Magath yelled at them, freezing them on track before they could argue more.

How long have they been arguing with each other? Reiner should have checked around but had been too absorbed by Porco, as if they were in a bubble separated from reality. They were not though. Time had not stopped for others.

What if they had missed class? They had been too loud, of course they would be found out...

And unfortunately, it was not by another warrior candidates.

“If you two are still this enthusiastic after lunch, go run until you collapse!”

“Is it…right?” Reiner panted, his legs burning in exhaustion.

He had collapsed first, Porco passed another lap before he followed. They were now both lying on the ground, trying to get their breathing back after running for what felt like eternity.

“What?” Porco exhaled, his voice was hoarse from the lack of water.

They were too exhausted to argue more right now hence Reiner complied to ask him about it now or else he might never know. They might never talk about it again and they would be back to how things were before. Reiner did not wish for that, so may he be damned for all of this later on.

“That Eldians… can give each other chocolate… two boys can…?” Porco sat up at the question, he glanced around before sighing. Reiner did not bother –he was too tired to care if someone was listening to them at this point.

No, all Reiner’s eyes could focus on was the other boy. With the sunset, Porco's hair looked red, his armband as well...

Reiner did not think about the curfew either, too captivated by that sight.

“Tsk... Yeah, my parents told me. Marley doesn't care about this kind of stuff. They're only forbidding us to give chocolates to a Marleyan.”

“I see...” Reiner nodded, of course it made sense now that he thought about it. There was no law about who Eldians should love among themselves. It was only a problem whenever they tried to be with a Marleyan…

 _“Your father is a Marleyan.” “If only we were not Eldians…” “_ _For a boy to give another boy a chocolate is forbidden.” “This is an act of the devil.”_

His mother's words were resonating in his heart. Hadn’t her mother been a devil Eldian for being with a Marleyan then? Was he doing the same mistake according to her hence she was trying to prevent him even if the situation was not identical?

Reiner hoped to have another chance to talk with her about that matter but he feared it would make her sad, just like whenever he tried to get answers about his father.

It was best to keep it a secret for now, maybe by next year, they could talk about it?

“Damn because of you, I got scolded.”

Reiner had almost fallen asleep –or maybe died— on the ground if not for Porco's complain. His back was the only thing he could see yet Reiner was too exhausted at the prospect of sitting up or even standing up to be able to gaze at the other’s face.

It was in fact his fault if they had been scolded, hopefully it would not affect their grades...

“Sorry.” Reiner muttered.

Porco remained silent for a while, was he still hating him? But as he was fearing this, Reiner felt something brush the back of his hand. Blinking down at it, Reiner noticed how close Porco's hand was from his. Glancing up, unfortunately confirmed that the other was still not looking his way.

Was it all right to reach for Porco's hand then or did he not realize that their hands were touching? Reiner had no idea what to do, he did not wish to upset the other more after all.

“... Did you really enjoy it?” Porco was the first one in the end to break the silence, still not looking at him. His voice was so low too Reiner had to lean a bit to catch any of those words.

Yet, he was not sure what Porco was referring to so he asked to be sure. “What do you mean?”

“The chocolate.”

Reiner beamed at the reminder of the small black rectangle and nodded. No matter how many times it would take for Porco to realize that he was sincere, Reiner was going to repeat the truth to him again and again. At least, his voice was no longer sounding angry with him! He had not left him either! There were progresses.

“Yes, it was delicious! The best food I ever tasted!” Reiner noticed how Porco was less slumping at his words, was he understanding that this was the truth? Maybe he could push his luck a bit more as he asked what had been bothering him for a while now. "Where did you find it?"

Reiner felt something covering his hand more firmly than before. He did not have to look down to know it was Porco's hand. It was cold, sweaty but he did not mind. His skin was burning so it felt good instead.

“They sell it especially for that day downtown.” Porco mentioned, pointing at a vague direction with his other hand.

Reiner nodded though the other would not be seeing it, unaware of the quick glances Porco had been giving him since the beginning of their exchanges.

“Will you show me? I want to buy more next year.” It was a bummer that chocolate would only be on sale during February, nonetheless Reiner understood that such tasty food had to be hard to get.

“I doubt you can afford it.”

In more ways than one it seemed as Porco reminded him…

Reiner had thought perhaps if he was to ask some money to his mother lying about what he had to buy it would be all right. But if chocolate was only sold on Valentine's day, she would know for sure. She was going to know that he was not ignoring Porco either, this was bad... No way he could keep all of this a secret…

“I... I guess you're right.” Reiner muttered, attempting to stand up despite his wobbly legs. He had to hurry away, if someone saw them together, they—

Porco's hand holding him tighter preventing him from standing up yet. Reiner sat down, at least he could see Porco's face now. The sunset was coloring his whole face red. Was his own the same? Or maybe it was not just the sun judging how his cheeks were heating up.

“...Look, I will give you another one next year, okay?”

Porco was glancing at him. He was frowning, looking agitated as if the sun was preventing him to look at Reiner’s direction without getting burn. Those words made this warmth so comfortable for Reiner on the other hand, blinking a few times at Porco.

“Promise?” He asked, still dumbfounded by such offer.

Finally, Porco managed to gaze at him for more than a few second with a smile crossing his face. He was not irritated or annoyed anymore. No, he was genuinely happy. How much Reiner had missed that smile! It felt as if his knot in his stomach had been cut into pieces and all those pieces were moving. It was a pleasant feeling somehow.

“Yeah. I will give you chocolate every year.”

“Thanks, Porco!” Reiner smiled brightly at the prospect of being able to taste this food again.

Porco scowled at him, suddenly standing up as he let go of him. “You…!” He had started in a groan. “We should hurry...” Suddenly changing his mind, he only mumbled the rest of his words.

He then rushed to the nearby building, without letting Reiner the occasion to answer by leaving him behind.

Reiner blinked, unsure of what to do. He missed the cold touch of Porco's hand on his own, his body temperature now getting too high. He stood up, walking towards the building as well. The idea that the commander was most likely waiting for them to scold them more was not something he would run towards.

Yet, there was something else much more exciting that was going to wait for him next year. Even if by then, they would surely know which one of them got a titan or not...

Porco was a man of honor, he promised! So, Reiner did not doubt that he would give him chocolate, even if he did not become a warrior. It would still be best to hide it from his mother, though she might not think it was disgusting if the chocolate came from an honorary Marleyan?

No wait, Marleyan could not give Eldian chocolate! Was it the same for honorary Marleyan?

Was it Porco's plan all along to get Reiner to back down from wanting to become a warrior?!

 _That traitor!_ Reiner rushed to where Porco went to catch him up with new found energy. He was going to be the one to become a warrior, he would reunite his family, he would save the world, he would be a hero! Not an Eldian nor a honorary Marleyan, but a hero!

And then, Reiner would have won enough money by himself to buy Porco a piece of chocolate.


End file.
